When I Move, You Move
by jkane180
Summary: AU, ExB, JxB, BPoV One-shot The wedding was cancelled, along with Bella's change. She and Edward go off to college together and Bella thinks life will be easier now. But what happens when Jacob comes to visit? This story was inspired by a dream I had.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; It owns me.

I also don't own Ludacris or his song "When I Move, You Move" which is used in this scene.

The backstory: This happens after Bella kisses Jacob before he goes to fight the newborns, Edward postpones the wedding – and her change – indefinitely, not wanting her to commit to him in either way until she is more certain of her feelings toward Jake. Bella feels guilty but sees the sense in the decision – she had already been dreading the idea of getting married. Bella goes to talk to Jake when he's recovering and tells him that the plan is off but that she and Edward are still together. They will be going to Dartmouth together in the fall. Jacob vows to keep fighting for her even though he knows it will be hard when she is far away. She tried to discourage him but some part of her knows she would be disappointed if he listened. The summer goes by, Jake is trying hard but Bella keeps her feelings for him locked away. Edward, of course, doesn't take Bella for granted and she is able remain faithful to him despite some close calls with Jake. Edward and Bella go off to school and Bella finds life much easier. She misses Jacob – every minute of every day – but buries it with everything else she feels for him. A few months into the school year, Billy consents to let Jake miss a week of school to visit Bella. (Billy agrees because Jacob has been so obviously miserable as he pines over Bella.) At first, Bella is simply overjoyed to see him but as the other girls at school throw themselves at Jake she finds herself frequently overcome by jealousy. Jake uses Bella's reaction to fan the flames between them. The three of them go to a club one night (don't ask how when they're all underage, this was a dream and that's just how it was!) and here's what happens.

I sat at a table near the dance floor with Edward, holding hands and sipping my drink.

The girls were like kids in a candy store and Jacob was the last piece of candy left. He had no choice but to dance. As each song ended there was a girl waiting to dance to the next song with him.

It was too loud for Edward and I to talk so I watched Jake. Over the head of his dance partner he was looking back at me, his eyes pleading for me to save him.

I flashed him a smile but didn't move from my spot.

Jacob moved to the beat of the blaring music so fluidly that I couldn't be sure his movements weren't the source of the music, the instruments creating sounds to match Jake's every move.

The girl moved with him, put her hands on him and I felt my face get hot.

He danced with her, and several others, but his eyes rarely left mine.

The girls were throwing themselves at him, implying things in their dancing that would've made me blush.

I felt my heart beat faster and I began to sweat, as though I was the one dancing song after song.

Jacob smiled at me over the girl's head.

Why was it so _hot_ in here? How could anyone stand to dance in this heat?

Edward's freezing fingers gave mine a squeeze. I was grateful for the cold but it only made me feel worse for Jake. It must feel like the inside of a furnace over there.

"I'll go rescue him," I sighed to Edward without taking my eyes from Jake's.

I stood up and pulled my hand loose from Edward's. I walked toward Jacob, feeling almost drawn by his desperate stare.

I reached him just as the song was ending. The girl frowned at him, followed his gaze to me and then wandered away.

I held out my hand to lead him off the dance floor. He took my hand and grinned, pulling me to him and spinning around a little so that my back was facing him. He put his hands low on my hips, splaying his fingers low across my stomach and moved them side to side, in rythym with his own body that I could feel pressed against me.

He leaned down and huskily breathed in my ear, "When I move, you move."

I shook my head even as I tried to do what he said. _I can't dance_, I thought.

"When I move, you move," he whispered more forcefully, voice still husky.

His hot hands on my hips kept me pinned to him – and they kept me moving in time with him. _In time with the music_, I realized with a shock.

I was dancing.

I smiled with the realization of the miracle Jake had just worked. I put my hands over his, still on my hips. He reflexively gave a light squeeze against my stomach.

As we continued to move in perfect synchronization, Jake's movements forcing my own awkward body to do as he wished, the lyrics beyond the beat drifted into my understanding.

Ludracris sang the same words Jake had said to me as he forced my body to match his rhythm.

I smiled again and cocked my head up and back, trying to see Jake's face.

"Just like that?" I asked in a breathy voice that was not my own.

Jacob used his hands on my hips to spin me around to face him. He was still in control of my body and the movement felt graceful, fluid, a part of the dance.

He pressed the front of me even closer to him than he had the back.

One of his hands came up and brushed my hair slowly behind my ear while the other slid from hip further back, and lower, coming to rest with my butt entirely cupped in his large hand. The hand still on me kept me moving to his pace, our bodies pulsating together.

As his other hand finished its slow progress through the length of my hair it moved to my chin, lifting my face up to his.

He leaned in slowly and I knew that he was going kiss me. He smiled even as I licked my lips in preparation for his.

Just before our lips touched, his mouth moved away, to the side and I felt his lips and hot breath at my ear.

"Hell, yeah." The utter impiety in his husky voice sent my breath out in a rush and my body quaked against him.

I felt his body tremble in response and realized that my hands were pressed against his muscled chest.

The heat, the dancing, the thick air in the room, the drinks I'd had before, the quivering of my body became too much and the room started to spin.

"Breathe, Bella." Jake's lips were still at my ear.

I obeyed.

I turned my face to his where he was still breathing hotly in ear.

My lips grazed against his and – as though he were still in charge of my every move – pressed themselves more firmly to him.

Jake's mouth reacted immediately, opening quickly to let his tongue dance with mine.

As our frantic kiss became more desperate I realized that we had lost our rhythm – had stopped dancing entirely – with our bodies still pressed together.

My hands slid lower on his chest till they found the edge of his shirt. They slipped underneath it and began roaming their way back up his muscled body.

Jake's hand on my butt gripped roughly and lifted me up, bringing our heads more level. His other hand was back at my waist, then inching its way up underneath my shirt, mimicking my hands motions on him.

I wrapped my legs around Jake's waist; I'd been dangling off the ground, held only by his one hand. Slowly, experimentally, I moved one of my hands higher on Jacob's chest, my fingers gently brushing his nipple.

Still imitating me, Jake's hand slid up my body and he brushed over my nipple. Even with the sensation dampened somewhat by the bra between us, my whole body bucked against him in pleasure.

Freezing hands touched my lower back and slid around my waist. I froze, my mouth pressed against Jake's but no longer moving, my body still wrapped around his, his hands still on intimate places of my body.

"This is not the place," Edward hissed, pulling on my waist, prying me away from Jacob.

Jacob and I released our hold on each other and Edward placed me on the floor between the two of them. His hands immediately fell away from my waist.

_Shit. _I had been so caught up with Jacob that Edward had not even crossed my mind. What was I going to do now?


End file.
